


Blue Irises

by GlutenFreeWaffles



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, One Shot, Running, Short, Steve and friends exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlutenFreeWaffles/pseuds/GlutenFreeWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really needed to express how extreme my BROTP between Steve and Bucky is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Irises

“You still there, short fry?

********   


Steve panted tiredly as he tailed behind his friend, sweating immensely despite his thin white cotton tee and pants loose because they were a size too big, not because it was the style.

Bucky had slowed his pace but ceased to stop even when Steve hadn’t answered. “Come on Rogers, it’s just a few more blocks! Don’t tell me you're giving up so-”

Steve immediately pushed himself ahead, catching up to his running companion with a lopsided smile and burning lungs.

“Who’s... giving up?” He forced the words out, simultaneously exhaling for every sharp intake of breath.

Bucky laughed, consciously making sure he wasn’t outrunning Steve or accidentally pushing him into cardiac arrest. “Don’t strain yourself.”

“Need to... pick up speed... if I wanna... make it in the army,” Steve huffed, dodging a garbage can parked on the sidewalk by quickly stepping behind Bucky.

When returning to his original position, the taller patted him on the back. “Yeah, well you also have to be alive first, sport. And besides, the war just ended. Odds are we won’t be fighting for a long time, I’m sure actively joining the military isn’t in your near future.”

“Shut up... jerk.”  

Bucky held his chuckle behind a bit lip as they rounded the corner. “What do you even need at Macy’s? I’m sure you could get whatever you're looking for in a place a lot more convenient than... 34th Street.”

Steve took a few more deep inhalations before answering. “You said... you’d be in Manhattan... for training... while you were off work, yeah?”

He hit Steve upside the head playfully. “That would be why we’re here, yes.”

Steve shoved his best friend’s hand aside. “Needed something... from Macy’s... Tagged along...” Steve looked up from his shoes to see the crosswalk approaching ahead of him and treated his dry throat with a gulp as he slowed to a stop. He coughed and breathed deeply as he held onto the street sign for support, secretly happy to take a short break from  running. “Could use the exercise and, uh... smog.”

Bucky shook his head. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

Steve finally looked up, the view of the dirterd sidewalk boring him. “This weekend’s my mom’s birthday.”

“And you couldn’t get her something from a shop in _Brooklyn_? Christ, Rogers, do you even have any pocketmoney left? The train for the island wasn’t cheap-”

“I’ve been saving up!” Steve interjected bitterly. “And Macy’s is the only place that sells the scarf I need. I thought I could surprise her by going a little out of the way...”

Bucky couldn’t help but smirk, the sweet consideration and unconditional love Steve had for his mother never failed to warm his heart and spread a smile.

The blond ignored his friends face and continued to tiredly ramble. “It’s red with pictures of blue irises on them. Those are her favorite, and she’s always complaining about that scratchy brown one she has. Saw this one in an ad for the paper... and I couldn’t think of a better gift.”

Bucky didn’t tell Steve the road behind him was safe to cross in hopes he’d spend a few more minutes catching his breath. He merely shook his head with a scoff. “You really raise the bar for all the good kids, you know that?”

Steve, too exhausted to even attempt opening his mouth again, just gave a short laugh.

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell are you? Some sort of Olympian? Steroid induced... muscle man...? Fuck, come on!”

Steve craned his neck to see Tony jogging lethargically behind him, a finger in the air motioning him to stop. The soldier slowed his pace to a walk, and then eventually came to a full halt when he saw Tony momentarily breaking to take a sip from his ‘Stark Industries’ thermos.

“Got to strengthen your endurance if you ever want the tabloids to stop psychically comparing us, metal-head,” Steve joked, stretching his arms above his head and then bending them behind his neck.

Tony gaped, water dribbling down his bearded chin. “That’s not fair. That whole... bodily, proportions thing? Yeah, that’s a cheap shot. And for the record? You’re literally the scientific peak of human perfection, so those tabloids are practically nullified. Thanks.”

Steve jerked his head back and laughed heartily before turning around and picking up speed again. “You still sore about that comment Fury made?”

“Which one?” Tony lied, knowing exactly what his exercise companion was referring to.

Steve turned around completely and jogged backwards to face his friend. “The one about how... if you didn’t have the suit you’d be useless in a fight. Not that I agree, but you really should train more.”

Tony rolled his eyes and started jogging again. “I’m prone to heart palpitations you know! Irregular heartbeat, history of cardiac failure, it’s not pretty.”

“You’re fine, Stark,” Steve said knowingly, and turned back around. “It’s only been one block.”

Tony bit his lip as they turned their second corner, putting more road between their current location and the tower. “Is there even a destination for these travels? Or is it a ‘the farther we go, the more vengeance I’m rewarded with for that time you ate the last Hot Pocket’ scheme-”

Steve laughed again. “No, sorry to disappoint. I’m headed for the flower shop on Lexington.”

“Flower shop?” Tony questioned, increasing his speed so he was sure to be in Steve’s earshot. “Date tonight?”

“No,” Steve answered, eyes fixated on the street ahead of him. “There’s only shop that sells blue irises within five blocks of the tower.” He turned to look at Tony with a small grin. “It’s my mom’s birthday. They’re her favorite.”


End file.
